


talk too much

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Gender neutral reader I think, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: You thought you died. There, in the middle of the street, on your way home with your crush nonetheless who was KiSsInG yOu.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 34





	talk too much

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say that I feel connected to Akaashi on a spiritual level since I'm always the quiet friend that is always making sure no one dies. Also, English is not my native language, so this can have mistakes. I hope Japan's educational system is not as trash as the one in my country. So, yeah. I hope you like this.

You were rambling about how much you hated studying. In your opinion, it was useless because repeating everything for a test only means memorizing and vomiting it in the test, not real learning. Beside you, Akaashi was listening, even though you were really just rambling and rambling and talking more to yourself than him.

"…and that proves that the system only values grades and not true knowledge. How the government doesn't realize this? My theory is that they don't care eno– ".

You suddenly stop talking when you feel a pair of hands taking you by the shoulders, moving you to be in front of the person you were walking the street with. You look at him with wide/confused eyes and just when you were about to ask Akaashi what was happening, he closed the distance between the two of you and kiss you on the lips.

You thought you died. There, in the middle of the street, on your way home with your crush nonetheless who was KiSsInG yOu.

Just as fast as he started the kiss, he separated.

You were sure you were redder than Nekoma's uniform and that you lost every function of your body and your brain just short-circuited.

"You talk too much", he simply says, with the usual tone he uses for literally everything.

You blink a few times, trying to say something, anything! but the only thing you can do is weird/confused Pikachú noises that, somehow, make him smirk a little.

"C'mon", and then he grabs you by the hand and starts walking like nothing ever happen.

You let him drag you with a flushed face while your brain repeated everything in your head. Meanwhile, Akaashi himself had a smirk on his face, a happy one at least.


End file.
